


He's Beautiful

by Heracrocs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heracrocs/pseuds/Heracrocs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and you love this boy so much, you think you might explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Beautiful

A young man stands in front of an apartment building. It just so happens that today, the 20th of June, is the day this young man is taking a huge step in his life. Though it was only a few weeks ago he graduated high school, it is only today he is officially stepping into the “real world”. 

Your name is John Egbert and as previously mentioned, you are taking a big step today. Not only are you moving out of the house you grew up in, but you’re also moving into an apartment with your boyfriend/best friend Dave Strider. You’re pretty nervous –you’re not sure what living with Dave will be like—, but you’re more excited than anything. You know that you’ll discover many things you didn’t know about your boyfriend, like strange habits and all that, but you’re prepared for surprises.

Speaking of surprises, you’re standing here now because of one. The fact that Dave had even gotten accepted to the University of Washington and moved all the way to Seattle was shocking. Especially since he just showed up at your doorstep a couple days after your graduation and explained all of that to you. The two of you have been best friends since you were 11 and you have been dating for a couple years now. The only thing is that most of that was long-distance, save for the handful of times you’ve visited each other over vacations and the time you spent together during The Game. You were sure he’d end up staying in Texas for college, but now that you two would be going to the same school, everything worked out a lot better than you ever expected it to. And so when he visited your house a few weeks back, he invited you to live with him in the apartment he just took up residence in. How could you say no to that?

So that’s how you find yourself standing in front of the huge, beige building. The entrance is surrounded by gorgeous plants that complement each other well and you can tell the place is well-kept. You grip the strap on your duffle bag as you finally push through the glass doors. Once in the lobby, you take a moment to look around again as you wait for the elevator to greet you. Just like outside, plants decorate the area. This time there’s nice, lush potted greenery with a basket of flowers here and there. A couple old women lounge around, gossiping on the plush orange sofas in the corner. They both smile and wave to you as you board the elevator, and you return the gesture.

When the elevator finally stops at your floor, you fish around your pocket for a slip of paper Dave gave you the day before. You look back and forth between the paper and the doors as you walk down the hall, and stop at the door that matches the numbers on the paper. You rap at the door a few quick times before slowly turning the knob and stepping in, hesitant at the reception Dave would ensue the moment you entered his domain.

A warm smile finds its way on your face as you get a few steps in the doorway, softly close the door behind you, and suddenly find yourself face-to-face with your blond boyfriend.

“I’ll take that for you, ma’am,” Dave smirks, reaching for your bag. You hand it over to him, grateful, and he slings it over his own shoulder. “You go back downstairs and start getting your boxes. I’ll be down to help you in a few minutes.”

You cross your arms and look at him expectantly. “Can I at least get a kiss first?”

He chuckles lightly, but you can tell he’s rolling his eyes behind those shades of his. “Of course, my lord.” He reaches a gentle hand out and caresses your chin, bringing you closer to press his lips to yours. The kiss is soft and sweet, but only lasts a few seconds. You both know there’s work to be done though, and a lot of it. 

You smile at him as you both pull away, but you don’t waste any more time to get back downstairs and out to the parking lot. As soon as you have the trunk of your car open, Dave’s right next to you. Neither of you have to say much as you each take two or three boxes in at a time, balancing them on top of one another as if you’re princesses practicing their posture.

About an hour later, all of your stuff is out of your car and into the apartment. The decent-sized living room seems even smaller than it should with both yours and Dave’s boxes piled everywhere. There’s far too much work for you two to do with how exhausted you both are already. At least Dave already set up his turntables, your keyboard, and some recording equipment in the second bedroom that you both agreed to turn into a music room. At least one room is already taken care of.

You have some time to relax, so you and Dave cuddle up to one another on the soft couch as you sip from ice cold water bottles he bought in the lobby.

“So how do you like it so far?” Dave finally asks after a few silent minutes.

You look around, smiling, and sigh contently into his shoulder. “It’s really nice, despite all this work we have to do.”

Dave chuckles softly and you can feel the vibrations in his neck since he’s resting his chin on the top of your head. “It’ll end up being a lot more work than you already think.”

You just roll your eyes and snuggle into him more. “It’ll be worth it though.”

You can feel him smile into your hair and that makes you smile even more. 

You guys relax for about 10 more minutes, planning out the day and poking fun at each other the way you do. Dave claims the task of unpacking things in the bedroom while you stock up the bathroom and the hallway closets. You both get done around one o’clock and take another break. Dave orders a pizza and as soon as you both are full of cheese and grease, you work together to set up the kitchen and living room.

It takes you until 7 p.m. to unpack everything and you both are exhausted as hell, but at least there’s no more boxes cluttering the place and everything is set up nicely. You both agree to go shopping early tomorrow to stock up the fridge and for now, Dave just orders from Jimmy John’s. You snuggle up on the couch again as you eat your subs and watch random things on Netflix.

You both decide 10 p.m. is a good time to turn in for the night and Dave locks up before picking you up and carrying you bridal-style to the bedroom. You wrap your arms around his neck and let your knight take you to bed. The thought of you finally being able to call it “our bed” instead of “mine” or “yours” makes your heart flutter.

Dave smirks down at you, his shades finally gone so you can see his pretty red eyes, and notes the way you’re smiling. “Am I giving you the dokies, Egbert?”

“So many dokies, Dave. It’s a serious medical condition and I think I might need to be treated.”

“Well just don’t go into a doki-induced coma on me once you see this, okay?”

You don’t understand what he means until he opens the door and you immediately know why he wanted to set up your room alone. He’s hung blue string lights above your bed which light up the whole room with a warm blue, he laid out red silk sheets on the bed, your hammer and his sword rest on one of the walls in an X shape, and he’s even hung up a bunch of pictures; some of his own photography and a lot of shots of the two of you. 

“I love it,” you tell him, kissing his cheek. “And I love you.” You kiss his lips this time, softly but eagerly.

He returns the kiss as he walks you to the bed and lays you down next to him. “I love you too, John.” He’s pulled back to smile at you and stroke your hair and everything’s so perfect. You’re so grateful to be able to be with Dave right now and be able to live with him. To even spend your life with him at all. Just for you both to be alive. He’s so precious to you and you love him so much. And you know he feels all of that too. But you don’t need to say any of it because you both know. So instead, you close the distance between you again.

Your eyes slip shut as your lips press into his and you feel him gently remove your glasses and put them off to the side. His thin yet strong arms wrap around your waist and your own circle his neck, hands slipping into his soft, blond hair. Oh how you love that hair of his and how it perfectly frames his eyes and his freckled face. You feel yourself melt against him and he melts against you.

Dave doesn’t take long to slide his tongue across your bottom lip, asking for entrance, and you can’t seem to let him in quick enough. The pink muscle darts into your mouth and you immediately twirl yours against it. Your soft pants mix with Dave’s inside your mouths, his hands going lower as yours tug at his hair. He plays with the hem of your shirt before lifting it away from your torso and you pull away from the kiss with a quiet whine so he can pull your shirt over your head and toss it to the floor. You decide this is a good time to start stripping your boyfriend too and quickly pull his shirt off and throw it down somewhere near yours before attacking his mouth again.

Both of your breathing is ragged now as you explore each other’s mouths again and caress each other’s skin. Chests, shoulders, and backs are brushed over until hands go lower and lower. Soon, you’re both pulling the other’s pants and boxers off, discarding everything to the floor to be forgotten for the night. Hands go even lower, over hips and knees, teasing the inside of thighs. Dave kisses down your jaw and to your neck where he parts his lips and sucks the skin there, all the sensitive parts of your exposed throat, leaving dark marks you’ll show off proudly the next day. 

Soft moans escape his throat as you wrap slender fingers around his length and pump him to full mass. You flick your thumb over the head, smearing the precum beading there, and firmly stroke the shaft, causing Dave to bite down on your collarbone as his moans increase in volume.

Dave soon lets go of your collarbone and shifts onto his back, spreading his legs wide. He looks up at you, mouth agape with light moans and short breaths, his eyes half-lidded and begging. 

“John… John please fuck me…”

That’s all you need to unwrap your fingers from him, place a soft kiss to his forehead, and lean over to rummage through the bedside table for a bottle of lube. Once in hand, you pull Dave’s legs and wrap them around your middle, then pour a generous amount of the cold liquid onto your fingers. You rub them together some to warm it up, not feeling like being an ass to your boyfriend too much tonight. You carefully circle your slicked middle finger around his entrance and watch him try to push back onto it himself. You slowly slide it in, and in no time you’re thrusting it into him.

Dave’s biting his lip and rocking back against your digit, more constant moans being muffled by those beautiful lips. Soon, you have three fingers in him and he’s still rocking back on them desperately, mouth open now and sweet sounds audible. 

“John… John, please… I need you… Please…” He’s getting impatient and has resorted to begging and you can’t really blame him, you’re getting impatient yourself. It’s been forever since you two have done this.

As you slowly pull your fingers out of him, a low whine escapes his mouth and you lean down to kiss him softly, calming him. You quickly slick yourself up and kneel back up to line with his entrance. You hold his hips firmly as you slowly push in, pressing kisses to his cheeks to comfort him when he seems in pain. Once you’re fully sheathed inside of him, you pull away and watch his face for when the discomfort subsides. 

After only a few more moments, his face relaxes and he starts pressing back against you. You take your cue and slowly slide out of him to the head, and slam back into him. His head falls back against the pillows and sweet cries spill from his open mouth. Once you have a steady pace going and you shift a bit, you’re sure you’ve found his sweet spot by the way his back arches off the bed and he cries out your name, along with other lewd things he “won’t remember saying”. But he’s absolutely beautiful. And you tell him so as you spill into him and he releases onto your stomachs. You tell him as you pull out and reach over to grab tissues. You tell him as you clean your stomachs off. And you tell him as you pull him close, holding him to your chest while you pull the covers over your exhausted bodies.

“I love you so much, Dave,” you whisper as you start drifting off.

“I love you too, John,” is the last thing you hear for the night.


End file.
